Darkon
' Darkon' is by far the largest continent in Madrigal. It houses almost all endgame content. There National Motto is "Destiny decides your fate'" ''and there National Anthem is '"''Ode to the Guardians" . History The Past Not long ago, the land of Darkon was once covered in complete wilderness. The area that is currently known as Darkon 1 had grassy plains, rivers and pine tree forests growing upon it's surface. It wasn't until the first explorers from Flaris arrived that things actually began to change. Upon discovering that these lands were rich in rare minerals and gems, an expedition took place to create mines to collect all of this material. Men and women from Flarine and SainCity came in search of jobs to help build the artificial mines. Being an awfully hard job however for these past decades, technology had advanced enough to create machines to aid in the process. Drillers for digging, CraneMachinery for breaking, Elderguards for picking up rocks, and Garbagespiders for obvious reasons. The industrialization destroyed the once beautiful nature that surrounded the area with all it's pollution, and it was evident that the workers would eventually be in need of a work headquarters for recreation to avoid the long trip back to Flarine by airship. Thus Darken city was built. The mining continued, and eventually they landed on a new area after blowing up a wall with dynamite. One of the only records of an ancient civilization in Darkon besides the Guardian Palace, Clockwork's Cage. The Guardian, Eshylop that stood in front of the alter warped those workers into an ancient dome, where a monster was laid to rest eons ago. Curiosity killed the cat as they say, it certainly killed these workers. For upon placing their hand on Clockwork's mighty face, it was awakened from it's long slumber. With this, Clockwork sent out intense signals which were caught in all the machinery, causing them to go berserk and turn against the humans. The building ceased. For better or for worse? Possibly for the better, because at least today we are still able to experience the breathtaking nature of Darkon 3 which once covered the land but a century ago. Present Day Not many people inhabit Darkon today for the danger is too great. Although, that danger is precisely what attracts young adventurers to this land. Like the great Eight Heroes before them, they travel throughout Darkon to reach their destines that lie within the deepest part of Darkon. Geography Darkon is divided into three sections, and appears to be two continents that have somehow fused, due to the prominent seam. In general, the terrain in Darkon is uneven, with large mountains and huge valleys. An oddity of it is the high number of trees growing pretty much everywhere they can. There is some confusion over which section is Darkon1 and which is Darkon2, since they share a map entry. To make matters worse, both the outdoor and the cave area are marked "Darkon2". However, it is reasonable to assume that based on these markings, everything from Darkon Town to the Sylica spawn is "Darkon1". This fits the general theme of having one merchant area per section of the world. Quests General *Great Clockwork War *Dekane Mine, Office *Strange Collector Part 2 *Lens of Olien *Red Muffler *Dwarpet Festival *Urgently looking for a Bandage *Portable Radiations *Mysterious Collector Part 3 *Reproducible Tire Creation *Mysterious Collector Part 4 *Relics of Husband *Disguise of Remina *Beautiful Keil Wallpaper *Mysterious Collector Part 5 *Anesthetic Needs *New Firework *Snack of Children *Mushroom Farm of Chitller *New YoYo *Disguise of a Native *Woodworking Material Fluctuation *The Best Shield *Beauty Contest Award *Tool of Lucky *Request of Lurif NPC'S Darkon 1 *Amadolka *Cell *Colar *Dr. Est *Hachal *(Magic Box) Ancimys *Rankashu *(Shield) Phacham *(Weapon) Stima Darkon 2/City *(Acrobat Master) Pyre *(Acrobat Trainer) Hent *(Acrobat Trainer) Tailer *(Billposter Master) Ride *(Blade Master) Corel *Bernard *Darken Mayor *(Elementor Master) Horison *Eshylop *(Food) Bolpor *(General) Achaben *(High-Dwarpet) Lieklyen *(Jester Master) Lorein *(Knight Master) Karandur *(Magic) Haven *(Psykeeper Master) Cylor *(Public Office) Ollien *(Quest Office) Lurif *(Ranger Master) Eliff *(Ringmaster Master) Ellend *(Shield) Roocky *(Shield2) Krinton *(Station) Almani *(Weapon) Remine Darkon 3 *Andre *(Billposter Guardian) Capafe *(Billposter Priest) Fera *(Blade Guardian) Sencyrit *(Blade Priest) Jeperdy *(Elementor Guardian) Wendien *(Elementor Priest) Condram *(Food) Jinitte *(General) Tandy *(Great Magician) Laola *(Jester Guardian) Heingard *(Jester Priest) Homeit *(Knight Guardian) Boneper *(Knight Priest) Lobiet *Nein *(Psykeeper Guardian) Shyniff *(Psykeeper Priest) Pereb *(Ranger Guardian) Kailreard *(Ranger Priest) Rupim *(Ringmaster Guardian) Romvoette *(Ringmaster Priest) Heedan *(Shield) Chenbing *(Weapon) Kablloc Monsters Darkon Monsters *Antiquery *Bearnerky *Boo *Carrierbomb *Chimeradon *CraneMachinery *Driller *Dump *Elderguard *Garbagepider *Gongury *Glaphan *Greemong *Grrr *Hoppre *Iren *Kern *Leyena *Luia *Chef Muffrin *Mushpoie *Nautrepy *Nuctuvehicle *NuttyWheel *Popcrank *Risem *Rockepeller *Shuhamma *Shuraiture *SteelKnight *Steamwalker *Syliaca *Trangfoma *Volt *Watangka *Zombiger The Wilds Monsters *Totem *Prismatic Cobra *Twinstrike Cobra *Tanuki Enforcer *Tanuki Protector *Wildwood Stalker *Wildwood Shaman *Beast King Khan The Savage Wilds Monsters *Totem *Mythic Prismatic Cobra *Mythic Twinstrike Cobra *Elite Tanuki Enforcer *Elite Tanuki Protector *Mythic Wildwood Stalker *Shadowy Wildwood Shaman *Beast Overlord Khan Dekane Mine Monsters *Keakoon Worker *Keakoon Worker Leader (Boss) *Keakoon Guard *Keakoon Guard Leader (Boss) *Elite Keakoon Worker *Elite Keakoon Worker Leader (Boss) *Elite Keakoon Guard *Elite Keakoon Guard Leader (Boss) *Blue Roach *Blue Roach Queen (Boss) *Pink Roach *Pink Roach Queen (Boss) *Green Trillipy *Hazard Green Trillipy (Boss) *Violet Trillipy *Hazard Violet Trillipy (Boss) *Blood Trillipy *Hazard Blood Trillipy (Boss) *Mutant Keakoon Worker *Mutant Keakoon Worker Leader (Boss) *Mutant Keakoon Guard *Mutant Keakoon Guard Leader (Boss) Volkane Volcano Monsters *Meteonyker *Cyclops X *Red Meteonyker (Boss) Features *The Blade, Knight, Billposter, Ringmaster, Elementor, Psykeeper, Jester and Ranger drillmasters can be found here *The Wilds Dungeons (The Wilds and The Savage Wilds), Dekane Mine, Clockworks Cave, Volkane Volcano, Euphresia (The Isle of Dreams and The Isle of Nightmares), The Coves (The Coves of the Ancients and The Abbysal Cove of the Ancients) is located here. *The Rainbow Race is also located here Ways of Access *Flying *Blinkwing Category:Cleanup Category:Continents